Un pari, un baiser, une vie à deux
by jennyalissime
Summary: À la suite d’un stupide jeu, Hermione est obligée d’embrasser son professeur de potion. Mais ce qui ne devait être qu’un pari, et qu’un baiser signifiera bien plus que cela. COUPLE SR HG!
1. PARTIE 1

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire entre Sévérus Rogue et Hermione Granger.

Mais celle-ci sera assez courte. Peut être deux ou trois chapitres.

Je voulais en faire un one shot mais c'est mieux de la partager en plusieurs parties.

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** À la suite d'un stupide jeu, Hermione est obligée d'embrasser son professeur de potion. Mais ce qui ne devait être qu'un pari, et qu'un baiser signifiera bien plus que cela.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**Un pari, un baiser, une vie a deux.**

**PARTIE 1 :**

-Neville, action ou vérité ? demanda Seamus.

-Vérité !

-Alors. Hum. Ah oui. As-tu déjà fait un rêve érotique ? Si oui avec qui se trouvant dans cette pièce.

-Euh...

-Allez Neville. N'oublie pas que si tu ne réponds pas franchement, des furoncles te pousseront sur le visage ! menaça Parvati.

-Oui. J'en ai déjà fait. Avec...Ginny, fit il doucement et gêné en espérant que personne n'entende.

-Waouh ! Ginny ! s'exclama béat Dean.

La concernée s'empourpra légèrement.

-Allez a toi Neville. A qui demandes tu ?

-A toi Seamus ! se vengea t il.

-Vas y ! dit il trop sur de lui.

-Action ou vérité ?

-ACTION !

-Alors, tu vas ....

Neville réfléchit.

-Oui ! Tu vas embrasser Dean. Sur la bouche.

Un beurk général s'éleva du groupe de griffondor assis en rond.

-Ah non ! Je t'ai rien fait londubat ! se plaignit Dean.

-Bon très bien ! J'ai pas peur de me ridiculiser.

Seamus s'approcha de la bouche de Dean et lui frôla a peine les lèvres.

-BEURK !!!!!!!!!! s'exclama les griffondors.

-Bon maintenant a moi ! Alors voyons. Qui sera la victime !!! fit Seamus en observant la ronde de ses camarades.

Tous fixaient le jeune garçon en espérant ne pas être choisi. Seamus avait l'esprit assez machiavélique. Il parcouru des yeux plusieurs fois le tour des élèves. Cependant il s'arrêta sur une jeune fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui ne faisait pas partie des joueurs. Celle-ci était assise en retrait à une table recouverte de livres et parchemins.

-GRANGER ! ACTION OU VERITE ? cria t il jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce.

-Seamus, tu sais très bien que je ne joue pas à ses débilités. Je préfère me consacrer à mes études et travailler. Choisi quelqu'un d'autre qui a du temps à perdre, annonça t elle d'un ton lointain, trop occupé dans son travail.

-Allez Granger. Juste une action ou une vérité. Et après promis je te laisse tranquille.

-Non Seamus ! s'exclama t elle sur un ton déterminé.

-HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! HERMIONE ! TOUS AVEC MOI !

Et tout le monde crièrent son prénom a répétition.

-CA SUFFIT ! hurla t elle. D'accord. Alors juste une fois. Et après vous me laissez travailler, répliqua t elle lassée.

-Ok ! Alors action ou vérité ?

-Je sais pas. Allez action.

Tous excepté Seamus stoppèrent leur respiration et affichèrent une mine horrifiée. Hermione qui remarqua cela demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?

-Il ne faut jamais répondre action quand c'est Seamus qui demande, répondit Parvati.

-Et pourquoi ? fit elle surprise et ne comprenant pas la gravité de sa réponse.

-Parce qu'il a vraiment les pires actions.

-Mais trop tard. Notre chère intello a répondu action alors je vais lui donner une belle action. Alors voyons...

Un silence régna dans la salle durant une minute puis il annonça clairement son action :

-Alors Hermione. Je vais être gentil avec toi et je vais te laisser choisir la personne que tu utiliseras pour faire ton action.

-Tu me fais peur la Seamus.

-Et tu n'as encore rien entendu, renchérit il une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Ton action sera de t'habiller sexe demain sous ta robe de sorcier, de te pointer en retard dans un cour, et quand tu arrivera dans la classe tu enlèvera ta robe pour nous montrer ta tenue sexy et après. TATATA Tu embrassera le prof. Avec la langue.

-CA JAMAIS !

-Ah si ! N'oublie pas les furoncles a vie !

-Mais t'es malade !

-HEY ! Ne te plains pas ! Tu peux choisir le prof ou ... la prof si tu préfères.

-Arrête ton délire ! Je vais pas embrasser une prof. Et puis t'imagine les conséquences de mes actes. Les points enlevés. Vous ne voulez pas gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ?

-Voyons Granger. Avec tous tes points d'avance que tu nous as fait gagné tu peux te permettre d'en perdre un peu.

-T'es complément malade Seamus !

-10 billet qu'elle ne le fait pas ! paria Dean.

-Non 20 !

-Non 30 !

-Non 40 !

-Mais vous etes tous timbrés ! Harry ! Ron ! Vous n'etes pas de leur coté quand même?

-Ben écoute Mione. Tu as participé a ce jeu de ton propre gré alors bon t'es un peu obligé de le faire, fit remarquer le rouquin.

-Ah merci Ronald de ta compréhension.

-Alors ? Tu tiens le pari ? demanda Seamus impatient de connaître sa réponse et la victime de l'action.

-Je suis bien obligée.

-SUPER ! Alors ? Tu choisis qui ?

-Déjà je peux exclure les profs de sexe féminin.

-Bien évidemment. Le choix est limité alors. Flitwick, Hagrid, Lupin ou Rogue ? Ou Rusard ? Même si c'est pas un prof, il est ajouté à cette liste. Alors ?

-Moi je dis qu'elle va choisir Lupin.

-Ouais moi aussi.

-Non moi je dis Rusard.

-HEURKKKKKKKKKK

-Alors qui dit Lupin ? Levez la main. 20 ! Rusard? 3! Hagrid? 8! Flitwick? 5! Et Rogue? Aucun! Alors tu as l'avis général. Tu choisis qui alors?

-Non, j'ai pas envie.

-Ah ! Furoncles !

-D'accord. Alors la majorité dit Lupin et la minorité dit Rogue. Ok ! Alors Seamus, pour que le défi soit encore plus relevé, ma réponse sera...

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Rogue ! annonça t elle.

-ROGUE !!!??? crièrent au même moment tous les griffondors.

-Oui Rogue !

-Mais c'est toi qui est timbrée Granger ! dit Seamus consterné par sa réponse. Tu avais le choix entre plusieurs. Pourquoi tu as pas pris Lupin ? Ou même Hagrid ! Mais Rogue ! T'es tombé sur la tête !

-Alors la je dis 50 billets qu'elle ne le fait pas ! paria de nouveau Dean.

-C'est clair ! Tes bouquins te sont montés à la tête ! renchérit Lavande.

-Moi je préférais encore les furoncles qu'embrasser Rogue, s'exprima Neville.

-Je vous ai dit que j'élevais un peu le pari. Je trouvais qu'il manquait un peu de piquant ! s'expliqua t elle. Bon ben comme j'ai fait un tour, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne...

-Attends Hermione ! On n'en a pas encore terminé avec toi ! D'abord je te rappelle les termes du contrat.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors donc le prochain cour avec Rogue sera lundi à la première heure. On va dire que tu arriveras 5 minutes en retard. Déjà ça suffira à l'énerver. Mais il n'aura encore rien vu ! Donc une fois que tu seras rentrée SANS FRAPPER dans la classe, tu enlèveras sensuellement ta robe. Faut que tu fasse tout pour l'allumer c'te con !

-Et après ? demanda t elle agacée.

-Ensuite tu t'approcheras doucement de lui et tu lui rouleras un patin. Oh con ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera ! Ca va être génial !

-Et deg ! fit Parvati avec une mine de dégoût.

-Alors tu as tout compris ? Prête pour après demain ?

-Ouais ouais. Bon allez bonne nuit.

-ATTENDS ! Il faut que tu choisisses quelqu'un pour action ou vérité !

-Très bien, fit elle excédée. Dean ! Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Euh alors...T'es plutôt attiré vers les filles ou les mecs ?

-Oh non Hermione pas cette question.

-N'oublie pas Dean, les furoncles !

-Non je peux pas !

-Et sois sincère !

-Euh les... euh les mecs. Couina t il à mi-voix.

Tout le monde fut surpris et le regarda bouche bée.

-Quoi ? T'es gay ? Et dire que je t'ai embrassé ! Berk, s'exclama Seamus.

-Merci Hermione ! Vraiment merci !

-Et ben c'est ça le jeu. Olala je pari que tu es vert de jalousie en sachant que je vais embrasser Rogue. Il doit être à ton goût, hein ?

-Espèce de...

Il était prêt a se jeter sur elle, de colère, lorsque Ron le retint.

-Lâche moi Weasley !

-Dean, je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est le jeu. Et puis maintenant que tout le monde sait, d'autres vont peut être assumer leur homosexualité et avouez également, dit elle en regardant Seamus.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue Granger ?

-Moi ? Rien rien, fit elle d'un ton innocent. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Et elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre.

° Rogue ! Pourquoi ai-je dit Rogue ? Je me suis mise dans une belle merde ! Ce jeu a la con. Tsss ! Seamus a vraiment un esprit d'obsédé. Une tenue sexe ! Tu parles ! Et en plus cours commun avec les serpentards ! C'est bien ma veine. Oh et puis rien a foutre ! C'est ma dernière année ici. Apres je ne reverrai pas leurs visages de con ! Je les ai bien dégoûté n'empêche. La tête de Parvati !!°

Elle se mit à rigoler, seule dans la chambre. Mais malgré cela elle redoutait fortement le moment ou elle devra se lancer jusqu'aux lèvres de son professeur.

**A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!**

Alors ? L'histoire vous plait ? Vous avez envie de connaître la suite ?

Un petit commentaire me ferait énormément plaisir

A bientôt !

Bisous !!!!


	2. PARTIE 2

**COUCOU !**

**Je ne tarde pas plus et vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**PARTIE 2 :**

Au matin, Hermione qui avait assez mal dormie alla s'installer à une table dans la salle commune. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son livre de métamorphose lorsqu'un perturbateur de première fit irruption dans le sérieux et la concentration de la jeune fille.

-Granger ! Je te cherchais justement ! déclara t il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Quoi encore Seamus ! Hier ne t'a pas suffit ? cracha t elle énervée.

-Oooouuuuuhhhh ! Mais on dirait que notre cher miss-je-vais-embrasser-Rogue s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? vociféra t elle à son encontre.

-J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit et…

-Oh parce que tu sais réfléchir toi ?

-Très drôle Granger, ironisa t il, irrité. J'ai repensé au défi et je viens te prévenir qu'il faut, avant d'embrasser le sexe symbole des cachots, lui faire un numéro de charme du genre.

Il prit une voix sensuelle :

-Bonjour professeur. Vous m'avez manqué cette nuit et patati et patata…

-Waouh ! Quelle prestation théâtrale ! Tu m'as ébloui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait le faire mais TOI ! Tu as l'air tellement vrai qu'il serait subjugué par ta voix qui se veut si « gay ».

-Va te faire foutre Granger ! Je vois pas ce que je fous avec toi l ! J'ai autre chose à faire de plus intéressant.

-Ah oui ! Je vois ! Astiquez quelques manches par ci par la ! OUPS ! s'exclama t elle d'un ton faussement innocent en se mettant la main devant sa bouche.

-Ce sera bientôt mon tour de me foutre de ta gueule lorsque tu auras tous ces boutons. Parce que je suis sur d'une chose : tu lui rouleras jamais un patin !

Et c'est sur cette conviction qu'il quitta la salle.

-C'est ce qu'on verra finnigan ! murmura t elle suivi d'un rire amusé.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ce matin, demanda le rouquin dans un bâillement.

-Rien.

-Alala j'ai un de ses mal de crâne ! répliqua Ron en s'asseyant a sa table.

-Pas étonnant. Apres mon départ vous êtes resté encore longtemps?

-Ouais je crois. Enfin j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Alors pourquoi tu vas pas te recoucher.

-Ben parce que j'ai rien fait pour demain encore.

-QUOI ? Mais t'es malade. Il y a une de ses tonnes de choses à faire pour demain. Jamais tu y arriveras en une journée.

-Ah c'est vraiment gentil de me soutenir, se plaignit il, déçu.

-Désolée. Allez si tu veux je t'aide un peu. Mais rassure moi. Harry ? Il est dans la même situation que toi ?

-Euh non il a déjà bien avancé.

-Ouf tu me rassures. En aider un je veux bien mais deux… Bon ! Par quoi commence t on ?

La détresse de son ami l'aida à oublier ce stupide pari pour la journée. Mais le soir venu, lorsqu'elle du aller se coucher, une boule a l'estomac apparu.

Calme toi Hermione. Ca va aller. Tu vas aller te coucher et ne jamais plus te réveiller.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit et s'endormit quelques instant après.

Le lendemain matin, les lueurs du jour arrivèrent a la réveiller. Elle regarda son réveil et cria :

- JE VAIS ETRE EN RE… Oh non ! Je dois arriver en retard. Quelle horreur. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de jouer a ce jeu ! Je vais mourir. Je veux mourir, se lamenta t elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, allongé sur le dos.

-Bon allez ! Les griffondors sont reconnus par leur courage alors je vais pas me laisser abattre. Alors une tenue sexe… Il est marrant l'autre. J'en ai pas des tonnes de tenue sexe ! Bon allez ça, ça devrai faire l'affaire, conclua t elle en fouillant dans son armoire.

-Maintenant, le maquillage ! Je vais tous les faire baver d'envie en me voyant !

Elle se lança de multiples sorts notamment un pour lisser ses cheveux si ébouriffés.

-Quelle heure est il ? 7h45 ! Le cours commence dans un quart d'heure.

Elle respira un bon coup. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de d'avoir envie de vomir. Elle descendit dans la salle commune après s'être vêtu de sa robe de sorcier.

-Ouf ! Y a personne.

7h55 ! Hermione sortit par le tableau ou la grosse dame ne put s'abstenir de dire :

-Tu vas finir par être en retard ma petite si tu avances à cette allure.

-Oui je sais. C'est mon but, répondit t elle d'une voix morne.

La grosse dame, qui haussa les sourcils à sa réponse, la vit lentement s'éloigner.

8h00 ! La cloche retentit ! Une vague de panique la submergea subitement et elle stoppa son avancé.

je pourrais jamais le faire. Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mise ! C'est sur ! Dans 10 minutes je ne suis plus de ce monde.

A présent, elle se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de classe où étaient déjà assis tous les élèves. Elle pouvait entendre son professeur parler enfin plutôt hurler.

-_SILENCE !_

Elle ne pouvait entendre davantage dû au stress qui s'emparait de plus en plus d'elle.

8h04 ! Elle se préparait à frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas le faire.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Je dois rentrer sans frapper ce qui est encore pire quand on connaît le professeur Rogue.

8h05 ! Elle devait se lancer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'engagea dans l'antre du maître des potions. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Puis elle se retourna et fit face au professeur Rogue situé a hauteur du premier rang. Elle observa rapidement les élèves qui la regardait tous avec surprise pour les serpentards et avec impatience et un sourire accroché aux lèvres pour la plupart des griffondors.

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger. 5 points en moins pour griffondor. Asseyez vous, ordonna t il avec colère.

Hermione qui devait faire son numéro de charme à la con !, sortit une phrase qui était tout comme son numéro c'est-à-dire à la con bien évidemment sur un ton sensuel.

-Vous pouvez m'en enlever 10 mais jamais vous ne m'empêcherez de faire ce que je dois faire, professeur.

-QUOI ? 10 POINT DE MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR ! ASSEYEZ VOUS IMMEDIATEMENT ! vociféra t il rouge de fureur.

Mais celle-ci qui devait continuer jusqu'au bout fit quelques pas mais resta a une certaine distance de lui et passa ses doigts sur les boutons de sa robe. Elle en enleva un puis deux puis trois et pour finir décrocha le dernier. Le professeur restait stupéfait par l'attitude de son élève. Mais il n'avait encore rien vu !

Hermione, pour jouer a fond dans son rôle, se passa charnellement la langue sur ses lèvres de couleur rouge vif. Rogue ne pouvait faire ni un pas ni dire un mot. Il restait comme pétrifié. Elle fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps en simulant un soupir de plaisir et dévoila sa tenue sexe.

Bien que la situation était gênante et catastrophique, elle mourrait d'envie de piquer un fou rire en voyant la tête de son professeur qui la regardait. Celui-ci avait viré au rouge pivoine. Etait il en colère ou rougissait il ? Allez savoir ? Mais il fallait dire que la griffondor s'était surpassée.

Elle portait une mini jupe en cuir stoppant in extremis à la limite de son intimité dévoilant de belles longues jambes bien dessinées. Des bottes en cuir lui donnait un look sexy a souhait. Un débardeur rouge excessivement moulant avantageait à la perfection les courbures féminines qu'elle divulguait fièrement. Celui-ci s'arrêtant au dessous de sa poitrine, le maître des potions n'avait pas de mal à contempler le joli nombril de son élève ainsi que son ventre plat. Ses cheveux lissés retombaient avec souplesse sur ses épaules. Le maquillage lui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux noisette. En clair, elle s'était faite désirable.

Le regard de tous les hommes dans cette salle lui confirmait son point de vue et la réconfortait dans son rôle. Surtout le regard de son professeur. Etait ce du désir qu'elle percevait dans ses yeux ? Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de disserter sur la question. Elle déplaça avec son pied sa robe de sorcier sur la droite en mettant bien en avant l'intérieur de ses cuisses que seul le professeur pouvait admirer. Heureusement.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard et continua sa route jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'elle caressa doucement puis finit son chemin jusqu'à son ventre.

-Miss granger, réussit il a dire, rhabiller vous et sortez de ma classe.

Sa voix tremblait. Mais pourquoi ? Une excitation telle qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ou bien était il a la limite d'exploser de colère. Mais elle ne le lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Voyons professeur. Je me suis habillée comme cela uniquement pour vous.

La dernière étape débuta. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Il était tétanisé et ne put reculer lorsqu'elle se colla a lui et entoura ses bras derrière son cou.

Tous les griffondors retinrent leur souffle. Elle allait le faire. L'embrasser ! Seamus était lui (pardonner moi pour le langage) sur le cul. Elle avait eu le cran !

Elle caressa tendrement sa nuque et remonta jusqu'à sa joue puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de celui-ci sur sa peau. Elle enveloppa sa bouche et força son entrée avec sa langue. Contre tout attente, celui-ci répondit à son baiser et effleura la sienne également. Ce contact la fit frissonner. Soudain la jeune fille sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter contre son ventre. Surprise, elle se décolla de ses lèvres et fit un pas en arrière. Ils se regardèrent un instant, coupés du monde. Un regard intense. Mais Rogue, comme s'il venait de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, fit sursauter de peur Hermione ainsi que tout élève en hurlant :

-SORTEZ TOUS !

Les chaises tombèrent a terre et chacun se précipita dehors.

-MISS GRANGER RESTEZ LA ! cria t il lorsqu'il la vit rejoindre la sortie.

Les ennuis commencent pensa t elle, horrifiée.

-Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! siffla t il, hors de lui.

**A SUIVRE !**

Alors ? Vous avez aim ?

A bientôt

Kiss !!!


	3. PARTIE 3

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!

Alors voila, j'ai décidé de faire plus que trois parties. Peut être quatre ou cinq. Cela dépendra de mon inspiration et de vos review!

En tout cas Grand Merci pour vos reviews !!!

Je m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant !!

**RAR :**

**Amano ai :** Quelle originalité dans cette review lol.

**Cily :** Oh oui moi aussi j'aurais peur !!!

**Clodylia :** Merci beaucoup !

**Moony.62 : **Hé oui elle a os ! Merci pour le compliment. Il me fait très plaisir.

**Cynthia snape :** Hé bien voici la suite !!!!!

**Satai nad :** Je ne lèverais pas le doigt en tout cas lol ! Et je serai plutôt partante pour faire ça devant l'homme de ma vie. L'intimité du bureau de rogue le voici. Et il n'y a pas que l'intimité de son bureau que tu vas découvrir !!!!

**Kawaii-shina : **Merci ! En fait le stress je le ressentais à sa place. Alors j'ai pas eu de mal à le retranscrire.

**Kytice :** Tiens ma boosteuse ! Promis je me m'arrêterai plus de cette façon. Enfin peut être que la fin de ce chapitre ne te conviendra pas non plus. Pour que je le sache adresse moi une review si tu as aimé l'arrêt de ce chapitre. A mon avis tu vas pas trop apprécier ;)

**U.$ Hermy :** Oh oui elle sait s'y prendre lol.

**Lizzie :** La suite ! LA VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Stefie :** Pour le vite j'espère avoir écrit assez rapidement mon chapitre !!!

**Catou :** Merci ! En tout cas je savais pas que ce défi allait plaire a autant de monde. Je le trouvais un peu bateau mais je suis contente que vous l'appréciez tous.

**Moitoimoi : **Oh oui ! Et quel culot elle a ! Et tu vas voir que c'est pas encore termin !!!

**Angelhell : **pur dispute ! Mais le hot ne tardera pas à suivre !!!

**Aurelia : **La tuer ? Presque !!! Et Hermione n'en a pas encore fini avec ses bêtises !!!!

**Morganna : **Moi aussi je stressais grave lorsque j'ai écrit la partie 2 !

**Titounichounipounette : **Oh oui ça va chier lol !!!!

**Licorne : **Oh non ! Je voudrais pas que tu meures. Tu ne pourrais pas lire la suite et ce serait dommage !

**Princesse magique : **Et bien il va crier hurler bref comme d'hab lol !!!

**Vivi : **Ca pour en avoir elle en a du cran !

**Hermione Rogue : **Merci ! Contente de savoir que l'idée du pari te plaise !

**Virginie1 : Dans **une galère pas possible et elle a pas encor fini de s'y fourrer !

**Vampire-stellaire :** Grosse engueulade ! l'explication suivra!

**Khalan : **A toi de le découvrir par toi-même !!!

**Crackos :** Merci ! Contente que ça te fasse marrer. C'est vrai que c'imaginer la scène est à mourir de rire

**Orlina :** Oui t'inkiet il es le miroir de mon esprit mais il faudra attendre un peu pour voir si le mien est plus tordu que le tien !

**Bohemio :** Dans la merde la plus totale lol !

**Sweet drago : **Merci beaucoup !

**Harana :** Je sais pas trop combien de chapitre je prévois. Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et de vos encouragements !

**Titia : **Tant de politesse ! Voici la suite !

****

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

**PARTIE 3 :**

Hermione, morte de peur, tremblait devant lui. Elle demeurait immobile devant son professeur, fou de rage. Elle bafouilla, la voix chevrotante :

-Pro..professeur…Je…

-SILENCE ! DANS MON BUREAU ! vociféra le concerné, tremblant de rage.

-Mais je…

Il se jeta sur elle, lui attrapa le poignet brutalement et l'entraîna de force vers son bureau.

-Vous me faites mal ! Mais lâchez moi ! se plaignit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sur le chemin, elle entendit des bribes de paroles du maître des potions :

-Insolente !... Je vais vous apprendre… Se foutre de moi… Comme ça… Mal très mal !

Il la projeta durement contre le rebord du bureau et claqua férocement la porte. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine lors du violent claquement.

-ASSEYEZ VOUS PETITE SOTTE !

Il s'installa, furibond, sur sa chaise. Le visage rouge, les poings serrés, il la fixait avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux injectés de sang. Celle-ci s'assit en face de lui, hésitante et effrayée.

Un silence de mort s'établit entre eux. Hermione s'en voulait à présent d'avoir jouer a ce jeu. A ce moment, la perspective des furoncles lui semblait moins traumatisante que le regard de son professeur. Un regard mauvais, méchant, à glacer le sang.

-EXPLIQUEZ MOI !

Il reprit son calme en respirant profondément.

-Expliquez moi tout Miss granger, ordonna t il sèchement en essayant de se contrôler du mieux possible.

Hermione qui sut qu'elle devait tout raconter depuis samedi soir souffla puis déclara d'une voix toujours aussi tremblotante :

-Et bien, tout a commencé samedi soir. Je travaillais sur mon devoir d'arithmancie lorsque Seamus Finnigan m'a demandé de jouer à action ou vérité.

Son discours lui semblait si futile et insipide qu'elle avait honte de lui raconter du pourquoi du comment.

-Je ne voulais pas mais j'ai été obligé d'y participer si je voulais me remettre à travailler tranquillement. Alors j'ai répondu action et c'est la qu'il m'a dit de …de…

-De quoi ? Insista t il la démence peignant a merveille son visage.

-Et bien d'embrasser le professeur de mon choix, de jouer un numéro de charme comme il disait. En m'habillant de la sorte. Je devais le faire professeur. Je devais le faire. Je ne voulais pas avoir toute ma vie des boutons horribles. Je suis désolée. Mais on m'a obligé, sanglota t elle en regrettant à présent ses actes.

-Vous dites avoir eu le choix du professeur ? demanda le directeur des serpentards, d'une voix étrangement calme mais atrocement froide.

-Si vous saviez comment je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais du…

-POURQUOI ?

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Le changement soudain de son comportement l'apeurait au plus haut point.

-Mais pourquoi quoi ? Gémit elle, une larme coulant sur son visage.

Il approcha son visage du sien et siffla :

-Pourquoi moi ?

Sa question la surprit. Pourquoi prenait il autant d'importance quant au choix de la victime.

-Ben parce qu'il fallait bien choisir quelqu'un, répondit elle déroutée par la tournure de la situation. Et aucun élève ne pensait que j'allais vous choisir vous. Alors j'ai voulu leur montrer que … que j'en étais capable. Je voulais leur prouver que j'avais du cran ! Et pour me venger en les dégoûtants pour qu'il me laisse enfin en paix.

-DU CRAN ! LES DEGOUTER ! PARCE QUE M'EMBRASSER VOUS A ECOEURER ?!?

-Mais non ! Enfin la n'est pas la question ! Je vous ai choisi point final ! Rétorqua t elle agacée, la peur se transformant en colère.

-IL N'Y A PAS QUE CA !

-MAIS VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE QUOI A LA FIN ?

Tous deux s'étaient retrouvés debout l'un en face de l'autre. Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps si dévêtu. Sa tenue le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est ainsi qu'il ordonna sèchement :

-Rhabillez vous Miss Granger.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de ramasser ma robe de sorcier que vous m'avez traîné ici ! lui reprocha t elle, agressive.

-Dites moi pourquoi vous m'avez choisi et je vous laisserais repartir.

-Mais… Mais je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi ! s'indigna t elle.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose. J'en suis sur !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez. Pourquoi vous…

-SILENCE ! ICI C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS ! Ne bougez pas je reviens immédiatement.

Il la laissa donc seule dans son bureau et lança un sort à la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas. Ile ne voulait pas que la griffondor s'enfuit sans lui avoir tout révéler.

Hermione, en colère plus que jamais et se demandant par ou il voulait en venir, s'empara d'un bouquin posé sur la table et le lança de toute ses forces contre une vieille armoire. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors. Une vive lueur argentée l'aveugla. Perplexe, elle s'approcha du meuble et vit une bassine de pierre. A l'intérieur, une substance liquide et parfois gazeuse ondulait dans tous les sens.

Elle se pencha en avant pour observer le fond de cette bassine et soudainement, la salle de classe de son professeur apparut. Cependant elle ne distinguait pas les différentes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha encore plus du liquide et une mèche de cheveux effleura le contenu. Tout a coup, elle fut aspirée dans un tourbillon. Le bureau disparu pour laisser place a la salle de cours. Elle tomba en avant et se releva.

Lorsque celle-ci reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut que les formes noires qu'elle distinguait du haut de la bassine n'étaient autres que les élèves de sa classe et ceux de serpentard. Elle regarda a droite puis a gauche pour voir ou se trouvait son professeur mais elle ne vit personne. Etrange pensa t elle.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, celle-ci marcha et s'avança vers les tables des élèves. C'était comme si elle n'avait aucun contrôle de ses faits et gestes. Mais elle comprit très vite que Rogue était bel et bien présent. En réalité, elle se trouvait à sa place. Dans sa conscience plus précisément. Elle pouvait voir et entendre ce que son professeur regardait et disait. Non ! Elle entendait également ses pensées !

C'était une drôle d'impression que d'être dans la peau du professeur le plus détesté du château. Elle constatait les regards complices des serpentards à son égard mais aussi les regards effrayés des griffondors. Surtout celui de Neville.

Quel bande d'idiot ces griffondors ! Ils ne savent rien faire de leur main ! venait il de penser.

Puis, elle s'aperçut au fond de la classe. C'était encore plus étrange que d'être en lui. Elle se voyait absorbé par sa potion. Coupant des branches, versant un liquide.

Ah quelle horreur ! Je déteste voir a quoi ressemble mes cheveux ! Et c'est encore pire de dos ! s'exclama t elle intérieurement lorsque Rogue passa derrière la Hermione assise a sa table préparant soigneusement son travail.

Jusqu'ici, Hermione n'était pas surprise par les événements du cours. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il s'était déroulé la semaine dernière tel que le vivait son professeur. A part peut être les pensées de Rogue qui l'agaçait plus que tout. Des critiques par ci. Des injures par la. Et bien sur, toujours contre les griffondors.

Non ! Ce qu'il la surprit, c'était de remarquer que son professeur la regardait souvent lors de ses déplacements entre les rangs. A vrai dire, il l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement concentré dans sa potion qu'elle ne prêtait guère attention aux faits et geste de son enseignant. Mais pourquoi la surveillait il de cette manière ?

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Et c'est à ce moment que tout s'expliqua ! Ses pensées venaient de le trahir.

Si brillante. Si absorbée par son travail. Quelle concentration ! Hermione, si tu savais à quel point ta beauté m'éblouit. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de toi. Tu es un vrai don de la nature. 

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Son professeur ! Sous son charme ! Alors ça ! Si elle n'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles ce qu'il pensait, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru.

Subitement, elle se sentit projeté dans les airs. Les cachots s'estompèrent. Elle fut projeté en arrière violement et tomba a terre brutalement. Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout. Il l'avait tiré de ses pensées, plus furieux que jamais. Sous la chute, Hermione se heurta la tête contre le sol.

-Vous n'aviez aucun droit de pénétrer dans mon esprit ! cracha t il furax.

-Vous m'avez fait mal, dit elle en se levant difficilement et en se frottant la tête.

-De quel droit vous vous permettez d'envahir mon intimité.

Brusquement, Hermione réalisa. S'il était dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il ressentait des sentiments à son égard et qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on se joue de lui comme elle l'avait fait. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait !

-Vous… Vous… J'arrive pas à le croire.

-Buvez ça ! ordonna t il hargneux en lui tendant une fiole contenant du veritaserum.

-JAMAIS !

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Miss Granger ! Avalez ou je vous le fais boire moi-même. Et croyez moi ! Ce serai mieux pour vous de coopérer, avait il dit en l'empoignant avec force et en l'approchant de lui.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Hermione qui sentit qu'elle devait obéir, saisit la fiole et avala la moitié de son contenu.

-Buvez tout !

-NON ! Je veux que vous aussi buviez du veritaserum. Soyons enfin honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je vous dirai tout et vous aussi vous me direz tout. J'en sais déjà assez sur ce que vous ressentez mais je veux l'entendre de vous-même.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Ainsi, il but le reste du flacon.

-Dites moi tout Miss Granger. Et je vous dirai également tout en contre partie.

**A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!!**

Alors ???

Petit commentaire ???


	4. PARTIE 4

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup pour vos review

Elles me font a chaque fois plaisir et m'encourage à mettre la suite rapidement !

Donc nous revoilà parti pour une quatrième parti

Je pense que le rating changera par la suite

**Bonne lecture !**

**PARTIE 4 :**

-Alors Miss Granger ? Dites moi tout ! s'impatientait il devant le silence de son élève.

-Hé bien posez moi une question et j'y répondrai.

-Bien ! Vous dites m'avoir choisi. Vous aviez le choix entre plusieurs professeurs mais c'est moi que vous vouliez embrasser. Pourquoi ?

Il avait fait les cent pas autour d'elle, perdu dans sa réflexion.

-C'est dingue, on se croirait dans un interrogatoire de police. Manque plus que la lumière dans les yeux et…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous me racontez ? Répondez à ma question.

-Désolée Professeur mais votre potion me fait dire ce que je pense ! haussa t elle le ton.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Miss Granger. Alors ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Vous allez me garder longtemps encore ? J'aimerai pas arriver en retard au cours de métamorphose.

-REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION !

-Bien bien ! Ne vous énervez pas. Et puis je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous ai choisi parce personne ne pensait que j'allais vous désigner et vous embrasser. Mais a ce que j'ai vu et euh… senti, ça ne vous a pas gêné. Mon spectacle vous a plutôt plu.

Le visage du professeur s'empourpra. Colère ou bien honte ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit ! Je le sais.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Vous ! Ressentant des sentiments pour moi ! Alors que moi je croyais que vous détestiez cette Miss je sais tout que je suis.

Elle demeura pensive, regardant la pensine.

-Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un découvre que je vous admire. J'ai une grande estime pour vous, pour votre intelligence et votre savoir. Vous surnommez Miss je sais tout et faire comme si vous n'existiez pas dans mon cours n'était juste qu'un prétexte pour dissimuler mes sentiments.

Il avait parlé tellement vite, ces paroles échappant a son contrôle, qu'il regrettait à présent d'avoir révéler ce qu'il pensait sincèrement d'elle et d'avoir bu du veritaserum. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Elle le regardait surprise.

-Vous ne me détestiez pas alors. Moi qui croyais que vous ne me supportiez pas. J'arrive pas à le croire.

Rogue s'assit et ne la lâcha pas du regard.

-Vous etes si belle. J'ai si souvent rêvé de vous. Et lorsque vous passiez le seuil des cachots, mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Je n'ai pensé qu'a vous depuis un an. Je me forçais de vous oublier car je savais qu'une relation entre nous deux ne tenait qu'à un rêve. Mais intérieurement, j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il la fixa intensément.

-Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai pu imaginer vous embrasser. Lorsque je vous ai vu retirer votre robe tout a l'heure, j'ai du lutter de toutes mes forces pour éviter de me jeter sur vous. Je vous veux Hermione.

La concernée n'avait jamais autant rougi. Savoir qu'elle était désirée par un homme mur, plus âgé l'embarrassait quelque peu. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme ! Le professeur de potions ! Le méchant homme des cachots venait enfin d'ouvrir son cœur.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Et je m'excuse aussi pour mon excès de colère et de violence mais comprend moi. Je n'ai pas supporté que tu joues avec mes sentiments. Je croyais que si tu m'avais choisi, c'est parce que tu ressentais quelque chose envers moi. Mais je me suis trompé.

Il agita sa baguette pour déverrouiller la porte et annonça avec tristesse.

-Tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas plus.

Hermione resta immobile devant lui. Que devait elle faire ? Lui révéler également tout ? Cela lui faisait peur. Qu'arriverait il ensuite ?

Sévérus se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, murmura t il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en la poussant légèrement vers la porte.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'impensable venait de se produire. Elle devait prendre rapidement une décision : Se confier comme il s'était confié ou partir et oublier cette journée.

-Non professeur ! s'exclama t elle subitement en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je vous dois la vérité, annonça t elle.

Elle ferma la porte et le regarda de nouveau, déterminé à lui dire tout.

-Bien. En fait si je vous ai choisi c'est parce que je…Oui bien sur je voulais surprendre tout le monde. Mais je… C'est dur à dire.

-Prend ton temps.

-Oh arrêtez d'être gentil avec moi et de me tutoyer. Ca me déstabilise. Vous etes si différent de … de vous. Enfin je veux dire quand vous nous donnez vos cours vous etes si méchant. Et la… Y a de quoi ébranler n'importe qui.

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui confia :

-Professeur, je… Moi aussi, j'ai souvent rêvé de vous. Cela a commencé il y a quelques mois. J'avais hâte d'être en cours de potions. Je m'en étonnais moi-même. Et lorsque vous faisiez votre entrée dans la classe, c'était comme si je fondais littéralement sur place. Mon cœur s'emballait un peu trop. Mes yeux pétillaient. Et quand vous preniez la parole, mon corps tout entier frissonnait. Sans parler lorsque vous passiez derrière moi. Je sentais votre cape me frôler. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vous sentir plus près de moi. Alors quand Seamus m'a proposé ce défi, j'ai pas hésité. J'ai dit votre nom parce que je rêvais de vous embrasser, d'être contre vous et de sentir votre souffle sur ma peau. Moi, c'était tous les jours que je tentais de canaliser mes pulsions pour ne pas me jeter à votre cou et caresser vos lèvres, votre peau, votre corps, votre visage.

Elle soupira d'envie.

-J'ai envie de vous. J'ai vraiment envie de vous, murmura t elle tout près de lui.

-Alors ne te contrôle plus et laisse toi guider par tes pulsions jusqu'à moi, susurra t il au creux de son oreille.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur son cou puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il emprisonna dans un élan de désir incontrôlable.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser ou les mains comme les langues se baladèrent. Sévérus caressa sous son débardeur tantôt le ventre tantôt le dos de son élève. Quant à elle, elle infiltra ses doigts sous sa cape et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

Mais leur étreinte amoureuse prit fin lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

-Je dois aller en cours.

-Oui je sais. Il ne faut pas que tu sortes habillée comme ça.

-Ma robe de sorcier est restée dans la salle.

-Alors viens, on va utiliser un passage secret. Si mes élèves de mon prochain cours te voient comme ça, ils vont se poser des questions.

Ils empruntèrent donc un passage poussiéreux pour arriver jusque dans les cachots. Elle enfila sa robe et allait utiliser de nouveau le passage lorsque son professeur la retint et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit elle a regret après s'être décollé de lui. Combien de point en moins ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il faut bien que tu me punisses. Sinon tout le monde va se demander pourquoi tu ne la pas fais.

-Alors 10 points de moins et deux semaines de retenue.

-Oh non plutôt trois.

-Va pour trois.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle allait disparaître dans le passage lorsque Rogue déclara :

-Miss Granger, vous n'oublierez pas de vous rendre ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Et ne soyez pas en retard !

-Oui professeur, répondit elle d'une voix sensuelle en souriant.

Et avec regret, elle du se rendre a son cours de métamorphose.

Elle arriva quelques minutes en retard mais le professeur Mac Gonagall ne la réprimanda pas.

Tout le monde lui lançait des regards interrogateurs. Celle-ci fit mine qu'elle avait passée un mauvais quart d'heure. A la sortie de la salle, une troupe d'élèves l'entoura.

-Il t'a pas tu !

-C'était horrible ?

-Il t'a pas trop crié dessus ?

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Ecoutez laissez moi ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! J'ai fait mon action a contre cœur. Point final ! Maintenant n'en reparlons plus ! s'exclama t elle en faisant semblant d'être énervé.

Elle s'écarta violement de la foule et alla s'isoler à la bibliothèque avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle repensa à tous ce qui s'était passé entre lui et elle. Quelle étrange sensation de savoir que son professeur, qui semblait tellement la haïr, la désirait plus que tout et ressentait des sentiments pour elle. En tout cas, elle avait hâte de le retrouver ce soir à 20h. Il lui manquait déj !

**A SUIVRE ! **

Alors ? Impatient de voir ce qu'il va se passer pendant sa retenue ?

A vous de jouer !

Une review me ferait plaisir

A bientôt !!


	5. PARTIE 5

Hello !!

Comment allez vous ? Impatient de lire la suite ???

Je tiens a vous signaler qu'au départ cette fic ne devait être composé que de quatre ou cinq chapitres mais à présent je pense en faire une plus longue histoire

Et oui j'ai trouvé une super idée pour la suite

Et a mon avis elle va vous surprendre beaucoup !

Le rating est désormais R !!!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

**RAR :**

Stefie : La suite ! Elle arrive maintenant !!!!

Kytice : Ma boosteuse préfér ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

Flogudule : Ils savent ce que l'autre pense enfin ! Il était temps ! Et la une superbe nuit se profile à l'horizon !!!!!

Orlina : Oui le rating va changer ! Une nuit torride entre nos deux tourtereaux vaut bien pour que le rating change !!!

Aurelia : Hâte de lire la suite ? J'espère que tu auras aussi hâte de découvrir mon idée qui va tous vous laisser sur le c… lol !

Natou : C'est vrai que c'est allé assez vite mais quand ça tarde un peu trop je trouve ça lourd. Mais la suite, je pense qu'elle t'étonnera beaucoup et vu ta review, elle y correspondra tout a fait !

Moony.62 : Du piment ! Réfléchissons ! Ben il va en avoir. Mais pas de grosse engueulade. Ils ont déjà assez gueulé comme ça. Et Sévi, a force de s'égosiller, il abîmerait sa belle voix !

Lousya : Merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimerais autant la suite !

Bohemio : é oui c'est bien de le voir tout gentil ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse mal à la gorge a force de trop crier et pis il peut être gentil quand il veut et quand les événements s'y prêtent.

Cynthia Snape : Enfin quelqu'un qui était impatient de lire leur aveux ! Ca fait du bien d'entendre ça ! Merci !

Harana : Trois semaines ? Normalement oui mais… J'en dis pas plus. En tout cas, après la nuit qu'ils vont passer tous les deux, c'est sur ils vont être crevés !

Sandrine Lupin : Le passage que tu as écrit dans ta review me semblait implicite dans ma fic. Evidemment qu'elle l'admire pour son intelligence. Et qui n'aime pas les hommes murs loin d'être aussi stupide que les mecs de notre age ! En tout cas, je l'ai pas écrit parce que je trouvais ça si évident. Mais j'admet que j'aurai du l'écrire finalement. Enfin bref, la suite la voila et pis le prochain chapitre te laissera bouche bée ! (Attention aux mouches!)

Titia 69 : Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être en retenu avec Sévérus ! C'est clair qu'elles sont intéressantes. Lol surtout lorsque la pièce est verrouillée et insonorisée ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire lol.

Virginie1 : Clich ? Je pense qu'il faut bien que deux personnes ressentant quelque chose pour l'autre se trouvent enfin ! Au lieu de tourner autour du pot constamment. Merci et voici la suite !

Sumerlupin : Excitant ! Et encore tu n'as encore rien vu ! La suite va être au top niveau lol !

Clara : Merci beaucoup ! La suite maintenant !

Bob chiri : Grand merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la partie 5 sera aussi bien que les précédentes ! Je peux te dire que oui les gars de Poudlard vont la regarder autrement lol !

Princesse magique : rebelle et sexy !!!! lol qui l'imaginerait comme ça ? Ben moi bien sur ! Lol !!

Kako sun : Au top du top ce chapitre enfin j'espère ! Merci !

U.$ Hermy : Et oui ça se rallonge. Et bientôt je ne dirai pas 5 ni 6 mais plein d'autre chapitre ! Quand on a de l'inspiration il faut la faire profiter aux autres aussi !

Miss faust : Allez je te fais pas plus attendre et te dévoila la suite que tu attendais avec impatience !

Darkservilus : Merci énormément pour ta review. Et je vais te faire plaisir en te disant qu'il y aura une scène chaude dans cette partie !

Lakmi : MERCI ! J'apprécie le fait de faire ressentir les émotions des personnages aux lecteurs. Moi aussi je stressai pour elle lol.

Skippyone : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voici la suite !

Kiki : Voici enfin la suite ! Merci et bisous !

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!**

****

**PARTIE 5 : **

Hermione ne pouvait se concentrer à la lecture. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer les événements du matin. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir le cran d'exécuter une telle action. Mais ce qu'elle imaginait encore moins était la réciprocité des sentiments de son professeur. Elle avait la sensation que ce qui venait de se passer manquait de réflexion. Or Hermione Granger n'aimait pas agir sans réfléchir et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Mais cette nouvelle Hermione lui faisait peur. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé de se lancer sans étudier le pour et le contre. Agir sans réfléchir et réfléchir après avoir agi. Cela lui rappelait ses deux meilleurs amis.

Au bout de sept ans, il fallait bien qu'un jour ils déteignent sur moi ! pensa t elle surprise mais effrayée tout de même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle fut tirée de sa réflexion par le gargouillement de son ventre. Le trac de ce matin lui avait empêché d'avaler quoique ce soit et maintenant, elle avait faim. Elle prit donc ses affaires, quitta son lieu préféré et se dirigea vers la grande salle ou Harry et Ron engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Elle s'assit a leur cotés et remplit son assiette de pommes de terre.

-Hey Mione ! Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue, demanda Harry curieux.

Ce qu'elle venait d'avaler failli l'étouffer face a la requête de son ami. Elle toussa légèrement, but une gorgée d'eau et répliqua sèchement :

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Harry. Je doute que tu aurais aimé être à ma place. Par contre moi j'aurai tout donner pour changer ma place avec n'importe qui. Je préfère oublier l'incident de ce matin.

-J'te comprend Mione ! C'est pas drôle ce que tu as du faire. Je préfère pas penser au moment ou tu as embrassé c'te con sinon je risque de rendre ce que je viens de manger, fit Ron avant de s'attaquer aux cotes de porc.

-Je te remercie Ron.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la table des professeurs et l'aperçut mangeant maussadement le contenu de son assiette. Elle sentait encore l'odeur d'épices de son professeur, ses mains douces et chaudes contre sa peau et ses lèvres appuyées tendrement contre les siennes. Une vague de chaleur la submergea. Elle avait envie de lui. Il était si irrésistible, si désirable et si envoûtant. Mais à 20h, lorsqu'elle se trouvera dans son bureau, elle se promit de ne pas craquer et de lui parler de la suite de leur histoire. Mettre tous ça au clair avant que la situation ne leur échappe et dérape délicieusement même si au fond d'elle c'est ce qu'elle voulait le plus.

L'après midi passa extrêmement vite. Evidemment ! Elle redoutait le moment ou elle se trouverait de nouveau seul avec lui et c'est pour cette raison que 20h arriva d'une incroyable rapidité.

-Je vous laisse. Je dois me rendre dans les cachots pour ma retenue, annonça t elle a ses deux amis.

-Bon courage Mione, tentèrent ils de rassurer leur amie.

Mais le trac de ce matin se fit ressentir une fois de plus. Plus les minutes passèrent et plus elle stressait. Mais pour quelle raison ? Il n'allait pas lui crier dessus ni lui donner le sol à nettoyer avec une brosse a dent. Non ! Il allait faire pire ! L'embrasser et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister.

Ainsi, elle frappa à la porte à 20h précise. Un _entrez_ retentit a travers la porte. Elle pénétra dans son bureau et le vit le nez collé a des parchemins. Il avait l'air énervé et le ton de sa voix quand il ordonna sans lever les yeux : -Asseyez vous. J'ai encore du travail. Ces maudites copies de première année à corriger ! convergea dans l'opinion de la jeune fille.

Elle s'exécuta donc en silence. Cependant son hostilité la rendait perplexe. Pourquoi était il si en colère ? Avait il repenser aux événements du matin tout comme elle. Trouvait il lui aussi qu'ils avaient été trop rapide face a leurs sentiments.

Maudit soit le veritaserum ! pensa t elle.

Quinze minutes venaient de s'écouler. Elle n'avait dit mot. Elle observait les faits et gestes de son professeur tout aussi absorbé par ces copies. Des T et encore des T ! Il n'avait pas encore mis un seul O et des remarques désobligeantes étaient dites à quelques reprises par celui-ci.

Hermione s'ennuyait et s'inquiétait. Avait il remarqué sa présence au moins? Son attitude semblait prouver que non. Ainsi, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du maître des lieux et s'empara d'un bouquin intitulé **lorsque potion rime avec poison. **Elle resta debout et feuilleta ce livre dont le contenu se révélait être intéressant. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'un ingrédient ajouté, ne contrecarrant en aucun cas la couleur d'une potion définie, pouvait s'avérer être mortel pour qui conque buvant cette préparation. Par exemple, pour la potion du veritaserum, si une seule écaille de dragon était ajoutée, celle-ci se transformerait en un poison redoutable. Elle frissonna. Elle continua de tourner les pages en dévorant son contenu lorsqu'une main peu amicale se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites en ce moment, Miss Granger ? demanda l'enseignant passablement énervé.

-Hé bien, je … je commençais a m'ennuyer alors j'ai voulu lire un peu en attendant que vous finissiez de corriger vos copies et je…

-Prenez une brosse à dent et nettoyer moi immédiatement le sol. Je veux qu'il soit impeccable !

-Mais je croyais que… Bon très bien. Je vais m'y mettre alors.

Elle allait pour poser sa baguette sur le bureau lorsque son professeur la retint et lui susurra à son oreille.

-Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas cru, Miss Granger ?

Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda perplexe.

-Venez suivez moi.

-Où allons nous ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Le savez vous ?

Ils empruntèrent un couloir encore inconnu de notre griffondor. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue représentant un ange en marbre noir avec une seule aile. Un ange déchu à qui on avait coupé l'autre aile.

-Je présume que nous allons dans vos appartements. En tout cas c'est très accueillant !

-Vous êtes d'une perspicacité épatante, miss !

Il prononça le mot de passe **Lucifer **et la statue leva son unique aile pour dévoiler un passage étroit.

-Vous ne faites pas souvent le ménage à ce que je vois, remarqua t elle en tentant d'enlever une toile d'araignée prise dans ses cheveux ébouriffés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le passage sombre.

Ils s'engagèrent et Hermione buta contre une pierre. Elle bascula et se rattrapa à Sévérus.

-Désolée.

En réponse, il empoigna doucement sa main et la conduisit jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel. Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce aux couleurs des serpentards.

Évidemment ! pensa t elle non surprise.

-Tiens donc ! Du vert ! J'adore le vert, fit elle avec ironie.

Cependant la pièce était luxueuse et comportait un raffinement prononcé. Un canapé en cuir trônait au centre. Une cheminée en marbre logeait majestueusement sur le coté droit d'où un feu crépitait.

-Je ne vous connaissais pas un goût prononcé pour la décoration d'intérieur professeur.

-Mais il y a bien des choses que vous ignorez encore à mon sujet, sous-entendit il une lueur dans le regard encore inconnue de l'élève.

-C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous verrez lorsque le moment opportun sera arrivé. Avez-vous soif ?

-Euh oui.

-Installez vous. Je reviens.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir en attendant son retour. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Encore un détail étonnant lorsque l'on connaît la personnalité froide de celui-ci. Mais celle-ci n'osait pas enlever sa robe de sorcier. Ne s'étant pas changée, elle portait encore sa tenue sexe.

Il revint deux verres dans chaque main. Il lui tendit un verre au contenu brun.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t elle intriguée.

-Du whisky.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez me saouler ?

-Dans le votre, j'ai rajouté autre chose pour atténuer un peu le goût rêche du whisky.

-Ah je vois whisky coca.

-Boisson moldue mais qui n'est pas mauvaise du tout. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Miss ! Je vous ai prévenu ! Il y a bien des facettes de ma personnalité que vous ignorez encore.

Et sur ces mots, il but d'une traite le whisky de son verre.

-Buvez ! Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

-Euh non je préfère pas.

Elle posa son verre sur la table basse situé devant le canapé.

-Vous aviez soif pourtant !

-Non ! Plus maintenant.

-Allez, tenez. J'en ai mis très peu.

Il s'empara de son verre et lui tendit.

-Non je vous assure. Je n'ai pas soif.

Elle tenta de repousser sa main empoignant le verre mais l'alcool s'emparant rapidement de lui, Sévérus renversa malencontreusement le contenu sur la robe de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à rigoler.

-C'est une combine pour que je me déshabille c'est ça ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il m'arrive d'être très maladroit. Bougez pas je reviens.

-Ouais maladroit surtout avec du whisky dans l'organisme, murmura t elle avec amusement en agitant sa baguette pour enlever la tache.

Mais contre toute attente, celle-ci ne s'en alla pas malgré le sort réitéré par la jeune fille.

-Professeur ? appela t elle, surprise. Comment se fait il que je ne peux l'enlever avec la magie.

- Nouvelle formule. Je l'ai inventé à partir de cette boisson moldue.

-Mais dans quel but ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt à inventer une telle potion.

-Détrompez vous Miss Granger ! Il y en a un !

-Vraiment ? Lequel ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et murmura à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

-Hé bien, vous allez être obligé d'enlever votre robe de sorcier à présent.

Une lueur coquine s'empara de son regard.

-Bien ! Je vais le faire puisque c'est que vous voulez.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et déboutonna sensuellement sa robe qui se retrouva rapidement au sol.

-Vous ne vous etes pas changé, remarqua t il en découvrant de nouveau la tenue qu'elle avait exhibé quelques heures plus tôt devant lui et toute sa classe.

-Mais c'est ce que vous vouliez vérifié, professeur, en renversant mon verre sur moi avec maladresse soit disant.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu es tellement belle Hermione, confia t il en approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Celle-ci, hypnotisée par le noir de ses yeux, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses douces lèvres. Il força gentiment l'entrée de sa bouche mais celle-ci répondit à son envie et joua, remplie de désir, avec sa langue. Elle sentit le goût du whisky qui l'enivra peu a peu.

Ainsi lorsqu'il la colla a lui, celle-ci entoura ses mains autour de sa nuque et caressa tendrement sa peau. Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et se coucha avec souplesse sur elle. Il balada ses mains sur sa poitrine puis descendit jusqu'a son ventre pour terminer son chemin au niveau de son intimité. Il glissa sa main sous sa minijupe et caressa le point sensible de celle-ci. Il n'y avait pour intermédiaire que la fine dentelle recouvrant la douce toison de la griffondor.

Il sentit l'humidité du tissu. Hermione, qui embrassait toujours aussi avidement son partenaire, gémissait de plaisir sous ses multiples caresses expertes.

Celle-ci posa ses mains sur son torse et déboutonna avec impatience sa cape ainsi que sa chemise noire. Elle les lui enleva ensuite.

L'autre main du maître des cachots entreprit de caresser doucement les cheveux de son élève tandis que celle de Hermione parcourait les douces courbures de son dos.

Il décolla ses lèvres des siennes et la contempla. Elle avait les joues rosies par le plaisir procuré par l'habileté de ses doigts entre ses jambes. Ses yeux noisette le fixaient intensément et le suppliaient de ne pas interrompre cette douce torture.

Puis celle-ci découvrit enchanté les lignes de son torse musclé. Une idée coquine traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle caressa tendrement son torse en partant du haut puis descendit au niveau de son bas ventre ou quelques poils recouvraient la région du nombril. Elle promena ses doigts sur son pantalon noir, déboutonna l'unique bouton et abaissa sa braguette. Elle le fit ensuite glisser le long de ses jambes et découvrit un boxer noir. Elle plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son sous vêtement et sentit son sexe se dressant superbement entre sa main et qui se heurtait douloureusement aux parois du tissu. Elle l'entoura et débuta de rapides mouvements allant de haut en bas. Sévérus, dans un élan de désir, attrapa ses lèvres et chercha délicieusement sa langue.

Celui-ci continuait de caresser son bouton de chair. Mais voulant sentir la douce humidité de sa compagne, il lui enleva son sous vêtement et introduisit délicatement un puis deux doigts en elle. Elle se courba et gémit de plus bel sous l'effet de cette exquise pénétration. Il alla en elle de plus en plus vite et plus profondément a chaque va et vient tandis que la griffondor avait libéré son pénis de son boxer et continuait ses caresses le long de son érection grandissante.

Se trouvant à présent nu, Sévérus se chargea de la déshabiller. Ainsi, il lui enleva son débardeur et son soutien gorge dévoilant des seins magnifiquement formés. Il se redressa ensuite pour retirer la minijupe de son élève.

Il prit une minute pour admirer son corps si harmonieux, si désirable et si envoûtant.

Celle-ci en profita également pour contempler le sexe de son compagnon qui se dressait devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : faire l'amour avec lui !

Devinant ses pensées, Sévérus se positionna entre ses cuisses puis la pénétra tendrement. Il accéléra ensuite le rythme de ses pénétrations. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en continuant ses mouvements de reins. Hermione posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et l'obligea à aller au plus profond d'elle. Il se décrocha d'elle et la regarda amoureusement. Il sentit son vagin se contracter et redoubla la cadence de ses pénétrations avant de l'entendre crier son prénom, submergée par la vague de plaisir se propageant en elle. Sévérus l'accompagna quelques secondes après, jusqu'au septième ciel.

Tout deux reprirent leur respiration. Il était toujours en elle. Ils ne formaient qu'un et aimaient leur union et cette sensation de complicité.

Soudain, celui-ci se retira. Il se leva puis la souleva et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre ou ils s'allongèrent sur son lit. Il s'engouffrèrent sous les douces couvertures, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis s'endormir peu de temps après, comblés et heureux.

**A SUIVRE !**

Alors ? Cette petite scène torride vous a-t-elle plu ?

En tout cas, ce que je peux vous affirmer c'est que le chapitre suivant sera surprenant !

Vous avez quelques idées sur ce que sera la suite ?

Avant que vous vous hâtiez d'envoyer une review (enfin j'espère) je dois vous informer que les chapitres arriveront moins vite maintenant.

Des jeudi, je me rends dans une autre ville pour mes études et je n'aurais pas Internet (sniff !) alors je ne pourrai uploadé que les week-end lorsque je reviendrai chez moi.

Donc voila !

Mais je vous promet de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible. J'ai tellement envie de voir votre réaction lorsque vous lirez la partie 6 que je suis bien capable de l'écrire avant jeudi.

Gros bisous a vous

A bientôt

jenny


	6. PARTIE 6

Un GIGANTESQUE bonjour à tous !

Ouf je suis de retour

Ca a été long je sais mais je suis enfin là

Alors avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre

Je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne année

Et une très bonne lecture aussi

**Partie 6 : Le réveil**

Le soleil divulguait avec fierté et éclat ses rayons qui illuminaient le visage de la griffondor. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle s'étira. Puis, doucement, elle les entrouvrit et observa la chambre. Elle était nue. Ainsi, elle prit une longue chemise qui appartenait à Sévérus. Elle lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Un mal de crâne insupportable la pris soudainement lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. La main sur sa tête et l'autre sur le poignet, elle pénétra dans un sombre couloir Une lueur à son extrémité l'aveugla. Elle entra dans la pièce.

-Ah tu es réveillée ! Tu as bien dormi ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Ton premier cours est dans une heure et…Ca ne va pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément mais celle ci se décolla violemment de lui et se recula de plusieurs mètres.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Hermione ? Que se passe t il ? fit-il, perplexe.

-Hermione ? Ou suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Qu'est ce qui s 'est passé ? le questionna t elle, affolée.

-Mais voyons Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ? fit-il croyant à une blague de son élève.

-Qui est Hermione ? Je m'appelle comme cela ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rogue, en paniquant devant l'état préoccupant de sa partenaire.

La perspective qu'elle puisse blaguer lui semblait à présent insensé. Hermione n'avait pas le profil de quelqu'un plaisantant. Non ! Il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Je ne sais pas où je suis, qui je suis et j'ai affreusement mal à la tête. Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je…

-HERMIONE !

Celle ci fut rattrapée in extremis par Sévérus après s'être évanouie. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

-Pompom !

-Que se passe t il Sévérus ?

Il posa le corps de la griffondor sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

-Mais c'est Miss Granger ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Hermione. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal.

-Sévérus ! Dites moi ce qui s'est passé ? insista Pompom, commençant à s'impatienter et en constatant qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise.

-Euh… Je… Hé bien, j'ai trouvé Miss Granger errant dans les couloirs. Et euh… Je lui ai dit de retourner à son dortoir mais elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était et elle s'est évanouie.

Pompom n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Néanmoins, elle devait ausculter sa patiente.

-Sortez Sévérus.

-Non ! Hors de question !

-Je dois l'ausculter. Vous reviendrez lorsque j'aurais terminé.

-Très bien, dit-il à contrecoeur.

Il sortit de la pièce et attendit 10 minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il se précipita à son chevet.

-Qu'a t elle Pompom ?

-Hé bien, je pense fort à une amnésie. Une bosse s'est formée sur sa tête, il y a un jour ou deux. Vous ne savez pas, par hasard, ce qui a pu se passer ?

-Non ! Je ne vois pas. Je ne sais pas d'où peut provenir cette… Oh Merlin !

Il venait de s'en souvenir. Il l'avait projeté violemment contre le sol au moment où il l'avait surpris à regarder dans sa pensine. Elle s'était cognée la tête. Il l'avait même entendu dire qu'il lui avait fait mal. C'était de sa faute ! Sous le choc, il s'écroula sur une chaise, effondré.

Pompom, assistant à cette situation, alla vers lui.

-Allons, Sévérus ! Dites-moi tout. Vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité. Soyez sincère pour que je puisse vraiment vous aider.

Sévérus la regarda. Une lueur de douleur et de culpabilité régnait dans son regard. Il avait énormément de mal à retenir ces larmes. Les yeux de l'infirmière reflétaient la confiance. Soudain, il se leva d'un bond et hurla :

-IL DOIT Y AVOIR UN TRAITEMENT ! POMPOM REDONNER LUI LA MEMOIRE !

-Allons Sévérus, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a eu aucun remède trouvé pour guérir l'amnésie. Asseyez vous et dites moi ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous pouvez vous confier à moi ! assura t elle en l'aidant à se calmer et à rejoindre sa chaise.

-Vous voulez quelque chose pour aller mieux ? demanda t elle.

-Non, je ne veux rien, répondit-il avec une voix d'outre tombe.

-Très bien, mais dites-moi tout ! insista t elle gentiment.

-Je… Herm… Miss Granger se trouvait dans mon bureau, hier. Je l'ai surprise à regarder dans ma pensine et sous la colère, je l'ai poussé violemment. Elle a basculé et s'est heurtée la tête contre le sol.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous réagi comme cela ?

Un silence s'installa. Sévérus fixait le sol trop fautif et trop gêné pour regarder l'infirmière ou le corps de la jeune fille. Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de cacher la vérité. Ses émotions l'avaient trahi plus d'une fois.

-Elle avait regardé mes pensées. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Surtout après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Vous avez du en entendre parler, demanda t il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Euh…oui. Les gosses d'aujourd'hui ont vraiment une imagination…

Sévérus lui lança un regard noir. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ces commentaires sur les événements de la veille.

-Hum, pourquoi Miss Granger est-elle habillé comme cela ? Elle ne porte que cette chemise sur elle. Une chemise d'ailleurs qui est beaucoup trop grande pour lui appartenir… sous-entendait-elle.

-Vous insinuez quoi Pompom? Fit il d'un ton menaçant.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit Sévérus, menaça t elle à son tour.

La détresse du professeur de potion se transformait petit à petit en colère dû à la curiosité de l'infirmière.

-Sévérus, agressa t elle.

Celui ci sentit la rage montée en lui, se leva violemment en faisant basculer sa chaise et cria :

-CETTE NUIT, NOUS AVONS FAIT L'AMOUR ! CA VOUS SATISFAIT ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre. Il se précipita vers la porte et sortit pour se calmer et respirer. Il s'appuya contre le mur et souffla. Au bout de cinq minutes, Madame Pomfresh sortit.

-Elle s'est réveillée.

-Hermione ! s'exclama t il.

-Non Sévérus !

Pompom le retint de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Laissez moi entrer. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Ecoutez-moi. Si vous la brusquer et si vous tentez quoique ce soit pour qu'elle se souvienne d'un seul détail, vous pourriez la perdre à tout jamais. Elle pourrait demeurer amnésique à vie.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? dit-il désespérément

-Nous allons expliquer la situation au professeur Dumbledore. Il devrait arriver dans quelques instants.

Sévérus était d'accord avec sa décision. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Cependant, avouer leur liaison au directeur le faisait paniquer. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il entendrait son récit ? Allait-il être viré ? Même si enseigner à des incapables boutonneux lui demandait un effort surhumain, il n'avait que ça dans la vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences qui s'ensuivraient car il venait d'apparaître au détour d'un corridor.

-Ah professeur Dumbledore ! On vous attendait.

-Bonjour Pompom. Bonjour Sévérus. Que se passe t il ?

Il se tourna vers Sévérus puis Pompom qui répliqua :

-Hé bien Sévérus ! Racontez-lui.

Il n'avait vraiment mais vraiment pas envie de lui confier sa relation. Il commençait à réellement s'angoisser. Mais Pompom le fixait avec insistance.

-Hum, professeur Dumbledore. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne m'est pas simple à raconter.

C'est ainsi qu'il raconta son aventure avec Hermione ainsi que sa chute et son réveil. Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement, une lueur étrange scintillait à travers ses yeux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un long silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques minutes insoutenables pour Sévérus, Albus annonça :

-Il faut tout d'abord rassurer cette jeune fille qui doit être perdue en ce moment. Pompom ?

-Oui Albus ?

-Pourriez vous vous rendre au chevet de Miss Granger et tenter de la rassurer un peu. La pauvre doit être désorientée.

-J'y vais tout de suite !

Elle quitta le couloir pour se rendre dans l'infirmerie aux cotés de celle ci.

-Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes seuls Sévérus, je vais vous avouer quelque chose.

Le concerné se mit à trembler légèrement. Le ton de sa voix ne le rassurait en aucun cas.

-Votre liaison avec Miss Granger ne m'étonne peu.

Le maître des potions tomba des nues.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu. Je m'y attendais. Comme tout le monde, j'ai entendu l'histoire du « pari » et j'ai pressenti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous. Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de l'état de cette jeune fille. Etant donné que vous êtes la première personne qu'elle a vu, vous allez vous occuper de sa convalescence. Je vais donner l'ordre de préparer de nouveaux quartiers pour que Miss granger et vous puisse vous y installer le plus vite possible. Elle ne suivra plus les cours mais ce sera vous qui serez chargé de lui enseigner les différentes matières.

-Mais Albus !Elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvient plus de tout ce qu'elle a appris depuis sa première année. Lui apprendre tout me semble …

-Vous y arriverez Sévérus. Avec un peu de chance, elle retrouvera la mémoire dans quelques jours.

-Espérons… Espérons.

-Ayez confiance Sévérus! Elle ne restera pas comme cela longtemps. Mais faites très attention. Il ne faudra pas lui parler de son passé. Ca pourrait provoquer une…

-Oui oui je sais. Pompom m'a déjà mis en garde.

-Très bien. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Ah oui ! Vos cours ont été annulés pour cette journée.

-Il y en a au moins qui doivent être enchanté aujourd'hui, fit-il sèchement.

-Allons Sévérus. Je suis persuadé que son amnésie ne durera que peu de temps. Je passerai en fin de journée à vos nouveaux quartiers.

Il commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Sévérus le stoppa :

-Et que faisons-nous de Potter et Weasley ?

-Je les convoquerais dans mon bureau et je lui expliquerais la situation.

-« La situation » ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas leur dire pour elle et moi ?

-Ne craignez rien. Je ne dirai pas un mot de votre relation. Je trouverai bien une explication de l'absence de leur amie. A plus tard et ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre sort !

-Facile à dire, marmonna t il.

Il retourna à l'infirmerie et vit Hermione debout, regardant par la fenêtre.

Il s'approcha doucement vers elle.

-Vous allez mieux ? s'inquiéta -il.

Celle ci sursauta légèrement mais répondit tout de même :

-Je vais mieux merci, fit-elle en souriant.

Il avait envie de fondre en larmes. Cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'incroyable nuit passée ensemble.

-L'infirmière m'a donné un remède à boire. Je me sens paisible. Vous ne trouvez pas que le ciel est magnifique. Aucun nuage. Seul le soleil resplendissant au zénith. Je peux sentir la chaleur de ces rayons m'envahir délicatement. Lui sait ce qu'il doit faire, illuminer le monde de sa lumière alors que dans mon cas, je ne sais pas où je suis, qui je suis et ce que je faisais ici. C'est un château, je crois, cet établissement. Il doit être sublime à regarder. Pourrait-on descendre pour l'admirer ?

-Quand vous voudrez Miss. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez.

-La seule chose dont je me rappelle est l'image d'un train. Je l'ai vu en rêve. Je crois qu'il se nommait le Poudlard express. Je le voyais pour la première fois. Je devais avoir une dizaine d'année. Mais je n'en suis pas sure. Je ne me souviens que de cela.

-Non ! Vous avez raison. C'était le train chargé de vous emmener ici. Vous alliez débuté votre première année.

-Et en quelle année suis-je à présent ? Et quelles études j'entreprends ?

° Merlin ! Elle ne se rappelle plus qu'elle est une sorcière ! Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à cela°

Fort heureusement Pompom les interrompit et pria la jeune griffondor d'aller se recoucher. Celle ci, une fois confortablement allongée sous les couvertures, s'adressa à son professeur :

-Pourriez vous rester ici euh… Monsieur ?

-Sévérus Rogue, mais appelez-moi Sévérus. Oui je vais rester à vos cotés.

-Je vous remercie, Sévérus.

Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Sévérus souffrait de la voir dans cet état. Mais il devait être fort et surmonter cette épreuve.

A SUIVRE !!!!


	7. PARTIE 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Hé ben ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre ! Un grand désolée !

Mais, sans plus tarder, voici la suite tant attendue !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé :** Un stupide pari conduit Hermione vers son professeur de Potions. Apres qu'ils aient avoué leurs sentiments, ils passent une nuit ensemble. Mais au matin, Hermione ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle est devenue amnésique et est emmené a l'infirmerie.

**Fin du chapitre 6 :**

_-Pourriez vous rester ici euh… Monsieur ?_

_-Sévérus Rogue, mais appelez-moi Sévérus. Oui je vais rester à vos cotés._

_-Je vous remercie, Sévérus._

_Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Sévérus souffrait de la voir dans cet état. Mais il devait être fort et surmonter cette épreuve._

****

**Chapitre 7 : Il faut vivre avec. **

****

****

Devoir repartir à zéro. Une nouvelle fois. Et par sa faute ! Mais le pire : la plus brillante élève que Poudlard n'avait jamais connu était amnésique. A cause de lui. Il en avait fait des erreurs. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il risquait. Ce n'était pas sa petite existence qu'il venait de nuire. Mais celle de la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Etait ce le prix à payer pour avoir connu quelques heures de bonheur ?

Il s'en voulait. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement. Il souffrait. C'était sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas pu se contenir au lieu de la rejeter violemment de la pensine. S'il avait fait preuve de self control, elle n'aurait pas cette bosse, marque de son emportement et de tous ces malheurs.

Pauvre enfant ! Voilà ce qu'il arrivait à trop s'approcher du vilain maître des potions. Il portait la guigne et ça dès sa naissance.

Il l'entendit bouger, et vit ses deux petits yeux noisette dénués de souvenirs s'ouvrir lentement.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? murmura t elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Cinq heures, répondit il dans un geste de tendresse. Il lui déplaça les quelques mèches brunes qui recouvraient son joli minois de griffondor.

-Et vous êtes resté à mes cotés pendant tout ce temps ? demanda t elle, en se redressant.

Il acquiesça.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, euh nue, j'étais ou ? Dans votre chambre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important entre nous deux que je devrais savoir ?

Ses préoccupations le rendirent mal à l'aise. Mais il fut sauvé, pour cette fois, par Pompom qui fit son apparition. Elle leur annonça que leurs appartements étaient prêts. Ils pouvaient les rejoindre après qu'elle ait ausculté une dernière fois Miss Granger. Elle expliqua le chemin pour s'y rendre avant de chasser Sévérus de l'infirmerie et de le prier d'attendre son élève dans le couloir.

-Enfin seules ! Il a le don d'être agaçant quand il le veut, remarqua l'infirmière en examinant sa patiente.

-Je le trouve adorable en tout cas, fit Hermione rêveuse.

-Adorable ? Lui ? fit Madame Pomfresh, dans un rire. Ma pauvre enfant ! Vous avez vraiment oublié qui il était, annonça t elle, en lui caressant gentiment son visage.

-Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude ?

-Depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Sincèrement, vous pouvez vous féliciter d'avoir changé cet homme, Miss Granger.

-J'aimerais pouvoir me féliciter. Mais je ne sais plus comment je m'y suis pris pour le changer, comme vous le dites.

-J'ai mon idée là dessus, murmura Pompom tout bas, en fouillant dans une armoire a pharmacie.

-Vous avez dit quoi ? demanda la griffondor.

-Que vous devez prendre une fois par jour ces comprimés. Il se peut qu'il y ait des effets secondaires mais c'est le seul moyen de facilité votre convalescence. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous allez vite retrouver la mémoire, rassura t elle, en observant l'expression anxieuse de la brune. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Vos affaires se trouvent ici. Le professeur Rogue doit vous attendre. Hâtez-vous ma chère si vous ne voulez pas connaître sa face cachée. Merlin sait à quel point cet énergumène peut se rendre insupportable ! jura t elle, en s'éloignant de la malade.

Ainsi, elle s'empressa de se vêtir et rejoignit son professeur.

-J'espère que cette vieille chouette ne vous a pas trop agacé ! s'exclama t il, d'un ton plus froid, en ouvrant la marche.

-Non, elle a été très gentille, répondit elle, légèrement surprise par son changement d'attitude.

Mais, elle avait été prévenue. Cet homme était sous les dires de l'infirmière un drôle de gugusse !

Il marchait vite. Il empruntait des couloirs que Miss Granger ne reconnaissait pas. Qu'elle détestait se sentir aussi faible !

-Pas si vite, haleta t elle, derrière lui.

-La voici ! fit il, en s'arrêtant net devant une statue représentant une femme connue du monde sorcier.

Hermione qui avait du accélérer le pas faillit heurter son aîné. Il leva le bras gauche en pierre, la statue pivota et fit place à une entrée.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Suivez-moi Miss Granger !

Ils empruntèrent un passage et débouchèrent sur un petit salon éclairé par le feu d'une cheminée.

-Installez-vous. Vos affaires vous ont été apportées dans votre nouvelle chambre. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher le programme de première année. A mon retour, vous vous plongerez dans les livres. Vous devez revoir sept années de leçons. Il n'y a donc pas de temps a perdre ! ordonna t il, d'un ton sec.

Il disparut aussitôt, la laissant seule dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle avait envie de pleurer ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain chez lui. Elle se sentait plus que jamais abandonnée. Elle, qui devait et voulait être soutenu dans cette épreuve difficile, se retrouvait amnésique avec des gens et des lieux qui ne lui rappelaient rien. La seule chose a laquelle elle pensait c'était ses parents. Mais hélas, l'image qu'elle avait d'eux était vieille de sept ans. Ils devaient avoir bien changé.

Ainsi, elle se rattacha à Monsieur et madame Granger pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires pour vider son esprit. Et peut être que revoir ce qu'elle portait d'ordinaire susciterait en elle des bribes de souvenir.

Dix minutes passèrent. Hermione entendit le retour de son professeur. Un bruit lourd s'en suivit. Une tonne de livres jonchait la table du séjour.

-Avant toute chose Miss Granger, je dois vois informer sur la _particularité_ de vos études. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous êtes une sorcière. Douée selon la plupart des gens.

-Selon tous, vous voulez dire Sévérus. Et en particulier selon vous, n'est ce pas ? questionna Dumbledore qui venait de faire son entrée. Vous auriez pu lui dire avec plus de tact.

En effet, Hermione affichait une expression abasourdie. Mais étrangement, elle n'était pas si surprise que cela.

-Vous allez mieux Miss Granger ? demanda le directeur. Désolée pour la délicatesse dont il a fait preuve. Ce n'a jamais été son point fort.

Le concerné émit un grognement avant d'ajouter, froidement :

-Miss Granger ! Mettez-vous au travail. Vous n'avez plus de temps a perdre ! Monsieur le Directeur, je dois vous parler.

Sans dire mot, elle se m'y à parcourir le premier livre sur la pile : Sorts et enchantements.

Les deux adultes s'écartèrent pour discuter librement.

-Cette après midi, je me suis entretenu avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley.

-Et que vous leur avez dit ?

-Que Miss Granger avait été retrouvée, hier soir, errant dans les couloirs. Par vous. Vous l'avez amené auprès de Pompom qui a décelé une amnésie.

-Et qu'ont-ils dit ?

-S'ils pouvaient la voir. Bien évidemment, j'ai refusé en leur prétextant qu'un trop plein d'émotions pouvait être fatal pour Miss Granger. Ils ont compris. Ils m'ont demandé ensuite ou celle ci passerait le reste de sa convalescence. Je leur ai expliqué que la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était vous.

-Vous leur avez mentionné sa cohabitation avec moi ?

-Non, j'ai seulement conclut en leur disant qu'elle serait surveillée et soutenue de près par Pompom et vous dans ses quartiers privés, aménagés spécialement pour cet effet.

-Ils ont du en faire une tête. Dommage que je ne fus pas, a ce moment la, dans votre bureau. Je me serais enchanté de les voir anéantis par cette tragique nouvelle.

-Ne soyez pas si aigri, Sévérus. Et montrez un peu plus de sympathie pour votre protégé. Je sais bien que vous êtes empli de remord mais ne soyez pas si désagréable avec elle. Apres tout, elle n'y est pour rien.

-Si elle n'avait pas fourré son nez de Miss je sais tout dans _ma_ pensine, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation ! cracha t il plein de rancœur.

-Allons Sévérus ! Soyez à l'écoute et aux cotés de Miss Granger. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sur ces mots, il les laissa seuls.

Sévérus se tourna vers son élève. Celle ci tournait, fascinée, les pages de son livre avec rapidité.

Elle n'avait qu'a lire l'intitulé et les premières phrases d'une leçon pour que le reste revienne à elle. Elle se souvenait de ses sorts. Parfaitement bien d'ailleurs. Elle eut si vite fini le premier livre qu'elle entama celui de défense contre les forces du mal sous les yeux étonnés du maître des potions.

-Vous avez déjà fini ce livre ? demanda, soupçonneux celui ci.

-Oui, c'est surprenant. Je me souviens mot pour mot de ces leçons.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa. Elle lisait, tournait les pages, lisait, refermait le livre et en commençait un autre.

Elle releva les yeux, dérangée par le poids du regard ténébreux de l'homme.

-Je m'excuse, Hermione. C'est en parti ma faute ce qui vous arrive. Je me sens tellement coupable, avoua t il, sincèrement.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui, lui tendit sa main et le fit se lever.

Et sans prévenir, elle se blottit contre lui. Il ne repoussa pas son geste de tendresse.

-J'accepte vos excuses.

Il resserra l'étreinte.

-Fini de réviser, dit il, en refermant le livre.

Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre.

-Demain, je vous aiderai à revoir vos leçons. Allez vous coucher, maintenant. Il vous faut du repos.

Il se contraint à la lâcher. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle prit la direction de sa chambre et se plongea sous ses draps.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

**A suivre !**

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

A bientôt !


	8. PARTIE 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court, je l'admet. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous mettrai la suite aussi vite que je le pourrais. En tout cas, passez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre ! Mais avant, un grand merci à Orlina, Me, Creme de Moshi, Chaya, Virg05, Azuline-sama, Madame Boris Jardel, et Elfie pour vos reviews encourageantes !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 8 : Rêve ou Passé ?**

-Miss Granger ! Réveillez vous !

Sévérus était assis au bord du lit ou reposait sa protégée. Celle ci avait succombé immédiatement au charme de Morphée lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée sous la douceur de la couverture. Elle avait fait un rêve. Que pouvait il signifier ? Etait ce une réminiscence de sa vie oubliée ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle s'avançait vers un homme entre deux rangées de tables. Il était sombre. Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Qui était il ? Elle s'approchait toujours vers lui, sure d'elle. Elle captura sa nuque dans ses bras. Soudain, le sol de déroba sous elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, elle fut aspirer dans un tourbillon. Un épouvantable et interminable gouffre l'encerclant brutalement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une image lui revint, lorsqu'elle repensa à ce passage onirique.

Un jour, quand elle était jeune, celle ci se trouvait dans la cuisine de ses parents. Elle devait avoir seulement sept ans. Mais malgré cet age si peu avancé, elle avait une soif de savoir, ce a quoi on la reconnaissait bien. Ainsi, elle s'avançait vers l'évier, les pieds glacés par le carrelage blanc, avec à la main une fine cordelette, a laquelle était attachée solidement une boucle d'oreille de poupée.

La veille, cette petite fille avait observé le plombier qu'avait engagé ses parents pour réparer l'énorme fuite d'eau inondant cette pièce à présent nettoyée. Elle avait découvert que de gros tuyaux pénétraient dans le mur sous l'évier. Ils avaient été cachés tout ce temps par le placard scellé. Etaient ils long ? Ou pouvaient ils aboutir ? Y avait il un monstre au bout de ces tuyaux comme l'avait raconté sa camarade de classe ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle avait décidé de le découvrir.

Elle positionna une chaise devant l'évier pour y accéder facilement. Une fois penchée au-dessus, elle fit glisser le petit bijou dans le trou sombre ou s'écoulait d'ordinaire l'eau. Elle tint fermement l'extrémité du fil et ouvrit le robinet. La cascade d'eau accompagna le minuscule objet dans sa course. Le fil était peu à peu aspiré et tournoyait au rebord du trou de l'évier.

Elle ria intérieurement en rependant à cette anecdote juvénile. Elle savait à présent ce qu'avait enduré la pauvre boucle d'oreille de Vicky, la poupée de son enfance.

Sévérus l'entendit rire sous sa couverture. Il l'appela de nouveau doucement. Elle émit un gémissement. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle tentait de se remémorer ce rêve qui pouvait signifier tant, dans le chemin des souvenirs envolés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Apres une longue descente dans ce tourbillon, elle atterrit dans une pièce. Toujours cet homme. Elle l'observa. Il vagabondait entre des tables. De la fumée s'échappait de chacune d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas trop la signification de cela. D'où provenait-elle, cette fumée ? Les tables étaient vides. Comme les chaises rangées devant.

Elle revint sur cette mystérieuse personne. Il continuait son chemin, en slalomant toujours aussi voluptueusement que cette fumée s'échappant de nulle part. Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Les nombreuses émanations grises se compactèrent au-dessus de leur tête formant un nuage qui devint argenté. Puis, brusquement, de fines lamelles argentées s'échappèrent de la masse grisâtre pour retomber sur elle. De nombreux fils argentés vinrent la chatouiller. L'homme vint vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Elle ne recula pas. Il la fascinait. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Les tables disparurent pour laisser place à un canapé de cuir face à une imposante cheminée de marbre. Du feu crépitait à l'intérieur. Toujours cette même fumée s'échappant de l'antre en feu, s'échouant dans ce magma d'argent flottant au-dessus d'eux.

Cet homme l'allongea sur le divan pour lui caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle allait répondre à ses caresses lorsque celui ci s'évapora en fumée. Incrédule, elle se releva. Ou était il ? Elle leva ses yeux une nouvelle fois au plafond. Toujours ce bloc gris qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Les fils argentés agiles, comme l'araignée tissant sa toile, se remirent à la chatouiller. Mais ses chatouilles devinrent des brûlures lorsque ceux ci vinrent lui frôler sa peau. Elle cria. Ils allaient bientôt l'attaquer. Et la crainte de la jeune fille se produisit. Les milliers de fils l'entourèrent violement et la soulevèrent du sol sans aucune délicatesse avant de la projeter loin a terre. Elle se cogna durement la tête contre la pierre avant de se réveiller de ce rêve flou et incompréhensible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Hermione ! Il faut se lever maintenant !

Il l'entendit murmurer. Elle se retourna, les yeux clos, et lui fit face.

Il la regarda, endormie. Elle était si belle. Il lui caressa ses cheveux. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, si celle ci ne recouvrait jamais la mémoire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas mériter cela. La griffondor stoppa ses caresses en lui saisissant gentiment la main. Elle la captura chaleureusement dans la sienne. Elle ouvrit peu a peu les yeux.

-Bonjour professeur.

Elle se redressa en s'étirant après avoir lâché sa main.

-Je vais vous faire apporter votre petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, la salle de bain est à votre disposition.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla avant de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Un plateau rempli de différents mets l'attendait. Affamée, elle prit de tous. Quand elle eut fini, le professeur lui expliqua le programme de la journée. Elle devait revoir les cours de potions de ces sept années oubliées avec son aide.

Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau aménagé pour l'occasion. Une gigantesque bibliothèque trônait contre le mur. Les quatre premières années furent revues rapidement. Comme la veille, elle se souvenait de tout dès le début de la leçon. Mais, quand ils allaient entamer le livre de cinquième année, un mal de tête la déstabilisa fortement. Elle porta sa main a sa tempe et lança une plainte de douleur.

Sévérus ferma brutalement le livre.

-Je vous ai assez fait travailler pour aujourd'hui ! Je n'aurais pas du, admit il.

-Non. Il faut que je continue. Je dois me souvenir de tout. Continuons ! fit elle, déterminée malgré son mal de tête.

Elle ouvra le livre tantôt refermé mais le professeur ne voulait pas céder aux caprices de la jeune femme. Il le referma aussitôt.

-Miss Granger, je ne tiens pas a hausser le ton. Vous reprendrez vos révisions demain. Pour le moment, allez vous aérer l'esprit et changer vous les idées. S'il vous plait, ordonna t il gentiment.

Il ne voulait pas utiliser la manière forte. Il se sentait assez coupable dans cette histoire. Il désirait se montrer attentif et doux avec son élève. L'aspect suppliant de son acte la persuaderai peut être à lui obéir. Il lui connaissait trop bien sa tendance a répondre face à un professeur autoritaire, froid et dénué de sentiments. Mais son stratagème marcha comme il le souhaitait. Face aux yeux semi-implorant de son aîné, elle céda.

-Bien ! Vous avez gagné. Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle se retourna en sa direction avant de lui proposer :

-Voulez vous m'accompagner ?

Il accepta et la suivit. Un peu plus tôt, Hermione avait noté la présence d'un petit parc accessible par le salon. Une fontaine régnait au centre d'un jardin luxuriant. De nombreuses plantes et fleurs provenant de différentes origines peuplaient cette place. Un petit banc de bois, accolé à la source d'eau représentant deux anges, accueillit les deux protagonistes.

L'air était agréablement parfumé. Une légère brise soufflait faisant voleter des centaines de pétales de fleurs.

Elle s'adossa confortablement au banc et ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête l'abandonnait peu a peu laissant place à un sentiment de bien être.

Sévérus restait silencieux. Il fixait le petit arbuste devant lui, maussadement. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, pendant un bon moment, lorsque sa voisine posa sa tête contre son épaule. C'est à l'instant ou il sentit une main légèrement froide saisissant la sienne glacée que le maître des potions prit conscience de la position de sa protégée. Malgré les rayons de soleil transperçant par intermittence la masse nuageuse, elle frissonna. Le réflexe du professeur fut de l'accueillir chaudement contre lui, l'enveloppant dans sa cape noire. Un long silence s'installa. Seul le bruit des feuilles caressées par le souffle du vent perturbait la calme reposant de ces instants de tranquillité.

Enfin, la douce voix de la griffondor s'éleva à peine dans un murmure.

-Vous avez été si gentil avec moi. Vous êtes si attentionné, à l'écoute, patient, tendre dans vos gestes comme dans vos paroles. Que de qualités qui vous animent. Vos élèves doivent vraiment vous adorer.

Il toussa légèrement en entendant cette dernière phrase. Elle se redressa et ajouta, innocemment :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien. Je crois que je vais m'enrhumer si je reste ici. Venez avec moi. Nous serons plus a l'aise devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Il empoigna sa petite main et l'invita à s'installer confortablement devant l'antre de braises. D'un coup de baguette, une flamme embrasa le charbon. Peu de temps après, un bon feu reposait chaleureusement. Hermione observa la fumée s'échappant des flammes et se rappela subitement son rêve. Devait elle lui en parler ? Elle hésita quelques minutes avant de se décider. Alors qu'elle allait briser ce silence coutumier, il la devança et annonça :

-Je vais vous apporter votre déjeuner.

Il se leva avant de se diriger hors de la pièce mais son amante le stoppa dans son élan en saisissant son bras avec tendresse.

-Vous n'allez pas manger avec moi ? l'interrogea t elle, une lueur déçue et légèrement triste dans le regard.

Sévérus lui adressa un sourire et accepta.

-Bien, Miss Granger. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il s'en alla dans la pièce à coté. Hermione reprit sa place devant la cheminée et se remémora chaque partie de son rêve. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Le moindre détail pourrait avoir une importance capitale. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et qu'elle se souvienne de cette mystérieuse personne. Qui donc pouvait il bien être ? Si son rêve s'avérait entre véridique, la jeune femme devait avoir partagé bien plus qu'un simple baiser avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle l'interroge. Elle devait lui en parler. Peut être que lui connaît cette vérité oubliée.

Il devait savoir quelque chose. Sinon, le Directeur ne l'aurait pas désigner pour s'occuper d'elle. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. C'était décidé ! A son retour, elle lui raconterait son rêve et l'interrogerait sur ce point.

**A SUIVRE !**

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'en pensez vous ?

Bisous

A bientôt !


	9. PARTIE 9

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Un chapitre un p'tit peu court mais bon je vous promet tres vite une suite !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 9 : Dites le moi, Professeur**

Hermione patienta plusieurs minutes dans le salon, agréablement chaud. Elle observait la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Elle finit pas abandonner ses réflexions et de s'installer confortable devant l'antre embrasé en attendant son professeur.

Celui ci réapparut peu de temps après, un plateau dans les mains. Ils s'installèrent a la table de la salle à manger et mangèrent en silence. Elle n'osait pas rompre le silence. Il avait l'air si absorbé dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda quelques secondes lorsqu'il décolla son nez de son assiette. Il leva son sourcil droit et demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Miss ?

-Euh… Hé bien, en fait j'aimerais vous faire part de mes rêves de cette nuit. Je pense qu'ils peuvent avoir un rapport avec mes souvenirs mais j'ai beau tenté de les analyser image par image, je n'arrive pas déceler la vérité. Tout est si flou dans mon esprit. Alors je me disais que si jamais je vous racontais mes rêves, vous pourriez m'aider a distinguer du vrai du faux. Vous devez savoir plus de choses que moi sur mon compte. Sinon, le directeur ne vous aurait pas chargé de prendre soins de moi.

Il semblait mal à l'aise. Mais il accepta et écouta avec attention son récit. Bien sur pour elle, ce n'était u'un rêve indéchiffrable mais pour le maître des potions, c'était clair. La scène de la pensine. Puis celle dans son appartement quand il ont fait l'amour. Mais pourquoi Hermione le fixait de la sorte ? Essayait elle de déceler une réaction. Se doutait elle qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Cela faisait maintenant une minute qu'elle en avait terminé dans son récit. Rogue restait silencieux .

-Monsieur ? Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

-Hum. Je… Hé bien, je…

-Pourquoi êtes vous mal à l'aise ?

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, assura t il, en reprenant un minimum de contenance face à son élève.

-Hé bien, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Ecoutez Miss Granger, je ne sais pas que vous attendez de moi.

Il se leva brusquement et commença a débarrasser la table nerveusement, visiblement toujours mal a l'aise.

-Je pense avoir eu une relation amoureuse avec un homme. Savez vous de qui il peut s'agir ?

A cette question, il fit tomber une assiette a terre. Cette maladresse confirma ce que la griffondor pensait.

Il ramassa avec hâte les débris. Il semblait presser de trouver l'excuse de ramener cette vaisselle pour éviter les questions manifestement gênantes de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes cet homme, n'est ce pas ? fit elle lorsque celui ci se releva.

Il ne dit rien. Que pouvait il de toute façon. Qu'elle avait raison ? Elle le savait déjà. Ils échangèrent un regard un court instant. Mais, de plus en plus embarrassé, il allait quitter la pièce, le plateau à la main, lorsqu'elle l'en empêcha en lui reprenant violemment.

-Ne soyez pas si lâche, ordonna t elle gentiment en reposant le plateau sur la table. Je veux seulement que nous parlions un peu.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? s'emporta t il. Vous êtes tellement sure de vous que j'aurai beau essayer de vous convaincre du contraire que ça ne suffirait pas. Vous êtes tellement sure de vous ! Votre amnésie de vous a pas fait oublier ce trait de caractère ! reprocha t il, énervé cette fois ci.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas toujours sure de moi ! Vous vous trompez ! Et puis. Ra! Qu'est ce que vous pouvez m'énerver parfois !

Il s'attendait a recevoir une gifle mais il reçu un baiser, empli de douceur. Elle s'agrippa à lui et intensifia son geste de tendresse. Interloqué, il la repoussa sans trop forcé avant de demander :

-Mais pourquoi faites vous cela ?

-Je veux me rappeler de vous, répondit elle, avant de se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser cette fois ci, avec plus de passion.

Sévérus adorait sentir son corps contre le sien. Et ses lèvres si douces, si pulpeuses, si…

-Non ! Ca suffit, finit il par dire, en la repoussant avec plus de force.

-Pourquoi me repoussez vous ? Vous n'aimez pas ca ?

-Ce n'est pas ca, au contraire mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas abusez de vous et de votre état.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je m'en veux tellement. Je suis désolé, Hermione. Tout est de ma faute, conclu t il avant de partir précipitamment.

Il s'en voulait trop et la regarder dans les yeux en devenait insupportable. La griffondor ne se laissa pas décourager et le suivit. Il allait vite alors elle se mit a courir. Il tourna au détour d'un couloir. Elle l'appela, essoufflée. Soudain, elle stoppa sa course. Une douleur inimaginable lui survint à la tête. Elle fléchit et tomba à terre avant de s'évanouir sous la douleur.

Sévérus continua dans son élan et ne prit pas conscience que son amante venait d'avoir une terrible attaque. Pour lui, elle avait du se décourager à le suivre. Pour se vider l'esprit, il alla dans son bureau et corrigea des copies. Quant à l'amnésique, elle fut découverte par un élève de sixième année qui l'amena d'urgence à Pompom. Elle fut allonger, ausculté et on lui administra une potion. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Trop de surmenage pensa Pompom. La faute au maître des potions, bien évidemment, pensa t elle. Pauvre enfant.

-Nul ! Nul ! Nul ! Bande d'incapable ! cracha t il, hors de lui.

Deux heures venaient de passer depuis l'incident de la brune. Il n'était toujours pas au courant. Personne n'avait pris la peine de l'avertir. Il rejoignit les appartements, quittés prématurément. Il l'appela lorsqu'il pénétra dans les quartiers. Aucune réponse. Il éleva la voix. Peut être ne l'avait elle pas entendu. Toujours rien. Ou était elle passé ? Il visita chaque pièce. Pas de Hermione. Il commençait à paniquer réellement. Un pressentiment l'envahit soudainement. Il couru à l'infirmerie. Quelque peu soulagé, il la trouva, allongé et endormit dans un lit. Mais le soulagement se transforma en colère contre lui même. Mais bien évidemment, il s'en prit a la première personne qu'il vit c'est à dire Pompom.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti ? siffla t il, hors de lui.

-Voyons Sévérus ! La pauvre fille a été retrouvée inconsciente dans les couloirs. Durant deux heures, vous auriez eu tout le temps de vous inquiétez pour elle alors ne me criez pas dessus. Si la pauvre enfant est dans cette état, vous et moi ne doutons en aucun cas de qui peut être le responsable.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle …

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase. C'était encore de sa faute. Quel crétin il était, pensait il amèrement.

-Allons Sévérus. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter de la sorte. Elle va bien, c'est ce qui compte. Elle ne devrait pas tarder a reprendre conscience. Je vous conseille de prendre véritablement soin d'elle. En ce moment, elle est particulièrement faible et nécessite beaucoup plus d'attention que vos potions.

Etait ce un reproche ?

Il acquiesça sans plus en dire. Il s'installa au chevet de son élève et la regarda dormir paisiblement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Dix minutes passèrent. Elle reprit conscience.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Je m'en veux terriblement.

-Oh professeur, ce n'est rien, rassura t elle, en lui caressant la joue. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai encore fait un rêve. Sur ce que je pouvais être avant mon amnésie. Et je vous avouerai que je ne suis pas très fière de ce que je peux être en réalité. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez à prendre soins de moi. Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, finit elle par dire avant de pleurer.

-Que vous arrive t il Hermione ? demanda le professeur, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la jeune fille.

Il crut comprendre un « je suis vraiment pitoyable » de sa part avant de redoubler ses pleurs.

Pompom entendit la détresse de sa patiente et arriva en trombe, furieuse.

-Mais qu'avez vous donc fait encore ? questionna t elle, consternée et exaspérée.

-Mais rien ! Elle s'est mise à pleurer quand elle s'est réveillée et…

-Ca suffit ! Ca suffit ! Ecartez vous. Allons, ma petite, que vous arrive t il ?

-Rien. C'est rien. Je sais quel genre de fille j'étais et j'en suis pas fière du tout.

Elle entra de nouveau dans une nouvelle crise de larme.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, affirma t elle difficilement entre deux sanglots.

-Vous voyez ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! ajouta le professeur, stupéfait.

-Bon, très bien. Je vais lui donner une potion pour la calmer.

Elle s'exécuta et lui fit boire le remède. Comme convenu, elle s'apaisa.

Sévérus allait enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. De quoi pouvait elle parler ?

**A SUIVRE !**


End file.
